Forever And Always
by grey-eyed-goddess
Summary: Yes, it is confusing but I plan on writing a sequel that WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING. Did you guys get that?
1. I Do

This is pure angst. I plan to not continue it unless people need closure. I will continue my other fics (if anyone cares), but this just came into my mind. I will post chapter two if you guys want me to.

Title: Forever and Always

Rating: T; suicide

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of them, but George is mine. Dent is Adam Douglas's, but I just like the name.

Summary: Goren contemplates marriage

AU: NO (for once)

Other: I forgot what else goes here, but fill in the blanks.

He had thought that he'd have forever. That the one perfect moment would come along and he could tell her then. Tell her everything he had wanted to say for five years. He had never made a plan 'B'.

"_Do you, Arthur Marvin Dent, wish to marry the woman before you?"_

"_I do."_

He hadn't counted on Him. Now she was gone, and he didn't know what to do. No Alex, and with no Alex no family. The family he had dreamed about for so long that had suddenly become him and Alex-and their children. The family he wished for every birthday, and the one he had already bought a ring for so that it could begin.

"_Do you, Alexandra Catryna Eames, wish to marry this man before you?" She smiled at their shortened vows._

"_I do."_

He had bought it on impulse. From then on it was her ring. A small gold band inlaid with three diamonds. One larger one in between two smaller ones. Small and beautiful-something with meaning-like his Alex. One diamond for each of them. He always loved the name Mariena.

"_Then, with the power invested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you man and wife."_

One more move; a single move and he could be with her forever. His right hand curled protectively around her ring, and his left clinging to the cold metal of his piece. Forever with Alex and their family.

"_You may kiss the bride."_

Forever and always with them. He moved.

FIN


	2. And So It Burns On

Skay, this is chapter two of Forever And Always. I might continue,  
but if you review then tell me if it should be more angst or my  
happy ending twist (because any fic without them together in the end  
makes me cry). I'll put it on as soon as I can get my  
computer to open windows from links (its being stupid). Enjoy!

Title: Forever and Always  
Rating: T; suicide  
Disclaimer: I am not the owner of them, but George is mine. Dent is  
Adam Douglas's, but I just like the name.  
Summary: Eames contemplates movement.  
AU: NO (for once)  
Other: I forgot what else goes here, but fill in the blanks.

He wasn't moving. His giant body that was constantly in motion-  
touching, sniffing-was completely still. His long, strong fingers  
finally at rest, and his eyes finally not watching. He had always  
liked to watch.

She was there with him. Her scent found its way into his brain and   
forced his eyes open. Alex…One hand strayed up to her face and  
gently stroked her cheek with an unbelieving and hesitant air around  
it. Bobby found her hands tangled in his shirt and gazed down at  
them. Her ring.

His brilliant mind no longer working in its mysterious ways. No more   
revelations, or three AM calls about answers he pulled out of no  
where. No more dark eyes starring at her, then darting away in the   
embarrassment of being caught. No more Bobby.

The unwanted movement elicited a small groan from Alex, and Bobby  
feared her awakening. Her honey brown eyes that would say everything  
she felt. But before he could one strong arm curled around his neck  
as she yawned into his shoulder. Her eyes opened, and she breathed   
again.

No more Bobby to protect her, and to remind her that she wasn't  
alone. No more Bobby to make her smile with another quirk that had  
grown on her over their years together. No more Bobby and no one  
left to hold her.

"Boobbbyyy…" She somehow managed to draw his name out as she nuzzled  
against his chest, and settled back into his arms. Then she spoke.  
How damning would her words be? As damning as that invitation had  
been? Her voice was little more than a whisper. "Can we make waffles   
for breakfast?"

Bobby never hurt her; he just loved her. But now, now she could feel  
the pain mingling with her blood and settling into her bones. Bobby   
wouldn't have hurt her like Arthur. He would have loved her-He had  
loved her, but now she'd never know his love.

God, waffles.' He reached up and stroked her hair. "Of course,   
Alex." She smiled up at him and he smiled back. He had Alex. She was  
his, and no one could take her away from him now.

But now there was no Bobby. No Bobby, and that thought made the very   
marrow of her bones burn. She fingered the ring on her finger and  
gently caressed the three diamonds inlaid in the gold. She stroked  
his hair softly and whispered, "I'm sorry Bobby. You were so much   
better than Arthur. You would've only loved me. I'm sorry Bobby."  
One tear traced a salty line down her cheek. "Forever and always   
will I love you."


	3. Beauty in the Eye of the Beholder

So, this is chapter three. For those of you that haven't figured it out. Read this:

 What is in italics is the other characters thoughts and actions. Chapter One was Alex in italics, two Bobby in italics and now Alex in italics.

 Alex married Arthur Dent; no relation to Ford Prefect J

 Bobby shot himself in the head.

 Bobby ended up…Well; you'll just have to read on, won't you?

 I can't handle angst because I cry and it hurts my soul when they end up separated.

 I'm using quit a few literature references in this.

 I really like these arrows.

Title: Forever and Always

Rating: T; suicide

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of them. Dent is Adam Douglas's, but I just like the name. The Raging Quiet is not mine. Neither is Odd Forever.

Summary: Bobby discovers beauty.

AU: NO (for once)

Other: I forgot what else goes here, but fill in the blanks.

Archive: Yes, all of them if you want.

Bobby discovered beauty 3 months later. It came in the form of a small bump in Alex's middle, and grew every day. Bobby also discovered how afraid that one small bump could make him. No matter how many times Alex reassured him; he couldn't help but wonder what would happen. Would she be alright? Would the baby? Would he become his father? The last one had earned him a hard smack on the head by a copy of The Raging Quiet. 

"_Tenderly, he pressed his lips to her forehead. Hardly breathing, she closed her eyes. His mouth was gentle as is moved across her eyes and slowly down her cheeks. It was not a kiss; this was something infinitely more tender, a brushing of her skin, a touching so light it held her spellbound, powerless. He was moving his mouth along her jaw, across her lips, his breath warm, sweet. He stopped, and she lifted her face, wanting more."_

He couldn't help it. They were all he had-all he wanted. Alex and their daughter; their daughter. Never would he let them go. And so, all went well; like it always did. Suddenly, they had Kathryn Marina Goren. Alex's tiny clone of a daughter with large, dark eyes. Alex insisted she had the same shy personality he did since she never cried, but stayed silent, observing them all. Not only that, but as soon as she could walk and talk her small circle of trusted adults consisted of four: Daddy, Mommy, Uncle Jimmy and Pa-paw. Any others had to pass through Daddy first. Yes, Bobby finally relented and told Alex that she was right.

_She traced one finger down the page and bit her bottom lip. He wasn't coming back. She couldn't bring him back to her. She could go see him tomorrow, and bring him a book. Even if it wasn't Sunday she could take a day off and go. Deakins wouldn't mind. Bishop was out sick and she was stuck with paper work. She could read to him. He hadn't gotten the new Koontz book yet. Odd Forever hit well, but his name wasn't Browen, and Browen was dead. Bobby could wake up for her. He could come back, and everything would be better, and he they would be together and-_

They never broke their ritual. Every night he would read to her, and she would listen. Her tiny body curled up in his lap with her head on his chest. He would stroke her hair and read softly. Sometimes if she was still awake he would act if out for her. Each character a different voice and posture; the dragon, the knight, the princess. Then she would fall asleep in his arms. Pure innocence and trust and love. And he discovered beauty every time he tucked her in, and turned out the light.

_She read to him every Sunday. His favorite authors' new books or his old favorites. Her body curled up next to his on the white sheets as she spoke softly in his ear. The nurses accepted her presence with no question. They thought she was the desperate wife wanting her comatose husband to wake up, but Alex was the desperate traitor wanting to be with the one she betrayed. _

TBC

Review…I'll finish it eventually…


	4. Hope Flies With Rumor on Feathered Wings

So, this is chapter four…

As of now their daughter's name is Kathryn, I don't remember what it was so…I'm a bad author.

What is in italics is the other characters thoughts and actions. Chapter One was Alex in italics, two Bobby in italics , three Alex in italics and now Bobby in italics

Alex married Arthur Dent; no relation to Ford Prefect 

Bobby shot himself in the head.

Bobby ended up…In a coma; hope you read the last chapter

I can't handle angst because I cry and it hurts my soul when they end up separated.

No literature references in this one; I think.

I really like these arrows.

Title: Forever and Always

Rating: T; suicide

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of them. Dent is Douglas Adam's, but I just like the name.

Summary: Alex discovers hope.

AU: NO (for once)

Other: I forgot what else goes here, but fill in the blanks.

Archive: Yes, all of them if you want.

He was always quiet. The lips that had always spilled out random bits and pieces of useless knowledge had stilled. She missed those useless pieces of knowledge, but there was no hope in bringing him back. She wanted him back. So, she hoped for lack of better things to do. Anything else lost her attention and passion. Work, her nephew and what family she had. What family she had wanted with Bobby was gone forever.

"_Robert Goren, get your fat ass off me." He smiled and rolled off of Alex onto the couch. "Better." Her fingers hooked through his shirt, and she hoisted herself on top of him. _

"_Al-ex…" He stared wordlessly up at her with hopeful eyes._

Her eyes darted up at the clock and then back down to his face. She still had half of an hour. Curling both knees up to her chest, she nuzzled against his chest to get as close to him as she could. His scent-still evident despite his parting-lingered around her, and she breathed in deeply. How many times had she imagined waking up to his scent? Too many. She missed him too much. She pulled one of his arms around her waist and sighed.

_Alex sighed and buried her head into his chest. "What could you possibly want now, Bobby?" He tugged softly at the ends of her hair, and slide one hand up underneath her shirt to play with her skin. _

"_Katty is asleep." He smiled evilly. _

Alex reached up and gently stroked his hair and cheek. Bobby, her Bobby. So alone where ever he was. She didn't want to believe that because loneliness was his only enemy really; besides himself. One finger tugged at his curls. She smiled into his chest and let out a small sob. He had always hated being alone. She could see it in his eyes whenever people talked about holidays with families, and had wished she could have had him in hers. But he had never hinted; never had he mentioned any feeling for her other than their platonic friendship. Then again, this was the man that had only ever bared his heart to one woman. What should Alex have expected? That time had been necessary, even if it had been to the woman that had murdered over a dozen people.

_Alex's fingers slid down his arms to thread their way through his fingers. She smiled back at him. "What could you possibly be insinuating? Not sex." She laughed softly and buried her head into the curve of his neck._

_Bobby smiled up at her and squeezed her hands. "Never." He kissed her cheek and let go of her hands. "Why would I do that?"_

"_Because I'm beautiful." Bobby smiled. "Damn right you're beautiful, Alex."_

Alex smiled into his chest and breathed in his scent. Bobby; her Bobby had to be lonely in his head. No matter how many thoughts he ever had he had to be lonely. She needed to be there with him. She glanced up at his face.

"You must be lonely in there, Bobby." She stroked his cheek and sighed.

_Bobby tangled his fingers in Alex's hair. "Love you, 'Lex. So much." She laughed._

"_I love you too, Bobby." He smiled._

Bobby smiled. Alex watched the corners of his lips twitch up, and his eye lids flicker. She had hope.


	5. No More Silly Latin References

**Author's Note:** Well, I just realized that the arrows don't show up on What a bitch. Well, I've been gone for awhile; a lovely family reunion in mountain country. So…I decided to update this seeing as I could have sworn I finished it. Obviously, I didn't. Not that important, but I feel like finishing a fic. I'm at the block in Out in the Rain, and everything else is blocked too. What a surprise. So, here we go.

Oh, we chapter titles have nothing to do with the story at all. This chapter also falls out of format to deal with mostly Alex. Who

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Except my lovely new car…Which isn't in this story, so it doesn't really matter.

**Chapter Five:** No More Silly Latin References

She crept slowly on the balls of her feet. A long ago learned trait when she played night capture the flag with her brothers. The only sound was a far off dripping echoing somewhere across the house, and the sound rang out in Alex's ears as she continued her trek across the wooden floor of the abandoned house. How long had it been since she had started this journey? Five minutes? Ten hours? She couldn't remember. She could hear her partner's steps all the way across the house. The ogre didn't even hear himself. His huge footfalls would alert everyone. Alex sighed. What had happened to her life?

'Oh, yes, that's right. I practically killed Bobby.' Her thoughts bounced around in her head. 'That's me. Partner killer and all out bitch,' she thought to her self. 'Only the amazing Alexandra Eames can kill off two people she loved.' Her sentimental mind slapped her cynicism. 'Well, he's not dead, but he never waking up. What's the difference?'

A click sounded to her left, and Alex's instincts set in. Silence; not a sound; move around the corner; low to the ground; harder to see and hit at first. She crept slowly around the corner and saw him.

His body was hunched over and one hand held his left side. She took in a breath. His tanned arms led to his small hands. One of which held his pistol. It had already felled three people, and Alex refused to be the fourth. He turned. Blue eyes narrowed he raised his gun.

"Put the gun down Ronald. Shooting a fourth person won't do you any good." Alex stayed near the corner. She was ready to dodge around the wall if things went wrong.

"Oh. Very diplomatic Detective Eames. Try to talk me down on false words." He smiled at her. "I don't care about making it out of here alive. I just care about making it out of here finishing my plan." He took a step towards her. Alex raised one eyebrow.

"The first three women weren't good enough? I had a feeling that three sacrifices satisfied you."

"Oh, but detective, gods deserve everything, and I am a god over women. They worship over me. Tell me, when you first talked to me were you not in love? Did you not feel the pull? All women do, it's only natural. I plan on taking my followers with me. All gods get their servants in the afterlife."

"Those women weren't your followers. They were your slaves. You forced them to love you. That isn't worship, its rape and murder. They didn't want to follow you, they wanted their freedom."

"Just like you, Detective Eames? Freedom from that partner of yours? Not that bumbling idiot now, but Goren. That was his name, wasn't it? You shot him. I visited him and read his reports. You practically pulled the trigger. I can offer you freedom from that, my dear Alexandra."

"Ronald Summerhill, please drop your weapon and put your hands on your head where I can see them."

"Freedom Det-"

"Drop it!"

Alex's mind flared. Bobby. She had pulled that trigger. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn-

"Then my most sincere apologies."

They both fired.


	6. Forever

**Author's Note:** This is cozy. No bringing them back from the dead with crazy ass vampires and gods. Nope, well…So…This is the last chapter, and should wrap it all up. Yep, that's about it…Well, no, it's not. In this chapter I regress back to the italics. BOBBY IS IN PLAIN TEXT. ALEX IS IN _ITALICS_. It might get a little confusing, but nothing that some good thinking won't cure. ; )

AGAIN: BOBBYPLAIN TEXT and ALEX_ITALICS_ until specified

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. If I did I wouldn't need to write fan fiction, would I?

**Chapter Six: **The Beginning of the End (of a cliché name)

Robert Goren enjoyed mornings. The entire house was quiet, and Alex's breathing was timed with his. His fingers threaded their way through her hair. She was so perfect. One of his arms curled under her hips and pulled her closer. His Alex. His beautiful Alex was always here. No one could ever take her away from him now, and Katty would always be his too.

Bobby brushed his fingers against Alex's cheek. Leaning down to gently kiss her lips he felt her right hand clench and then unclench. He paused. Pulling back and looking at her he could see her eyes moving rapidly below her lids. Nightmare. "Alex, come on, wake up. It's just a dream-a bad one." He glanced at the clock-7:58 AM. Morning person or not, he was waking her up. She could kill him later. It wouldn't do her any good to scare him and Katty. "Alex," he hooked one arm under her back and the other around her shoulders. "Wakeup."

_Breathe. It hurt. She needed to breathe. Everything hurt. She was in too much pain. Her side was on fire. How could they expect her to breathe? Alex managed to crack her eyes open. Lights. Red and blue. They were flashing. She groaned. Everything was on fire. _

Bobby peered down at Alex. Her body arched up, and her muscles contracted. Something was wrong. Bobby knew it. Her eyes opened once then closed. He could hear her groan. Bobby didn't know what to do…

_Red crept into the edges of her eyes. What was happening? She tried to move, she tried to breathe, but she couldn't. Everything was on fire. What was going on? "Bobby…" Her eyes went black. _

_Alexandra Eames died at 8:02 AM. _

Bobby's fingers closed around Alex's as her eyes shot open and her body jerked upwards. She ran into his chest with her hands in fist. Bobby let go of her hands in the confusion. Her eyes were wide, and Bobby was sure that this was the only moment in which Alex had ever worn the preposterous deer-in-the-headlights expression. He watched as her breathing slowed slightly, and her eyes began to take in his form before her.

Alex's hands slid slowly up his chest. Her gaze followed her hands and her lips were parted. Bobby closed one of his hands over hers. Alex's head jerked up and towards his face. She looked scared and relieved and happy and confused and…Bobby felt his thoughts fade. His vision went black.

His body jolted up. His eyes scanned his room and Bobby's breathing began to falter and quicken. White sheets, white walls, IV's, a TV, a calendar, a shelf with jea-A calendar. His well trained eyes caught the date. It couldn't be right. I couldn't, and he couldn't be here. He was with Alex and Katty. He was with Alex and Katty. Oh god, he couldn't lose Alex and Katty. Bobby's body gave in to the exhaustion and sudden separation.

The nurses hurried through the hallways to Bobby's room, and the second hand on the clock in his room slowly clicked into the upright position. It was 8:03 AM.

_The tug on Alex's body brought her fully upright and pressed against a very warn, very familiar chest. She breathed in. BOBBY! How? How could this be her Bobby? She let her hands run up his chest, and smiled. This was her Bobby. The black t-shirt covering his skin did nothing to stop the warmth slowly spreading through her arms. Her eyes wandered with her hands until she felt a gentle pressure on her right hand. Bobby. He was holding her hand. He was touching her. He was real. Bobby was real. This had to be real. _

_She blacked out. _

Bobby let his body get use the cold feeling slowly creeping across it. He sighed. It would be like that now. They were never real. How could they have not been real? Alex had been solid under his hands, her flesh warm and soft, and Katty had been real. Katty had to have been real. After the hours and nights spent holding her he would know if she wasn't. He would know if his mind had finally retreated to the safety of his dreams. He should've known that it wasn't real. He had dreamed four years and it had been three months. Bobby hugged himself. He wanted Alex again.

But they had seemed so real…

_Her body jerked again It was 8:03. This time it was not into the comforts of Bobby and safety. This time it was into pain and fire. Why was everything on fire? She had to get to Bobby, and she had to touch him again. She had to see him. _

_Her mind focused on what had happened. She had been walking…It was dark…The search for their suspect! Her fingers tightened over air, but in her mind she was once again pulling the trigger. Her body was falling. She hit the ground hard as a doctor slowly pulled her stitches closed. Her eyes fluttered. The pain was sharp, and quick. However, it was subsiding. The pain was ebbing away. She had to get to Bobby. She had to see him; talk to him; touch him. She had to tell him. _

"_Bobby, I love you." _

_Her words were lost on the doctors and nurses as they leisurely filled out of her new room. She would live, and they were done with her for now. It was 8:04 AM. _

"Alex, I miss you." Bobby's words did not go unheard by the nurses tending him now. They knew nothing of his life, and had no idea who he was, but they could guess. They could guess at whether it was the small copper haired woman that came every other day and stayed for hours; sometimes in the morning and sometimes in the night. They could guess if it was the tall dark man, the small raven haired woman or the older gray man, but they would place their bets on the small one because she was the only one that cried and begged for forgiveness.

It was 8:05 AM and time for her to come. He had been patient in his coma, but now they wondered if he would wait for her-forever and always.

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

So, is it good? Criticism is welcome, very welcome.


End file.
